Une dernière illusion
by Kestrel chan
Summary: Sasuke découvre Itachi devant les cadavres de ses parents. Il aime son grand frère plus que tout et fera tout ce qu’il voudra, mais en échange, une seule chose.


**Auteur :** Kestrel

**Disclaimer :** Combien est vendue la paire d'Uchiwa ? °bave° malheureusement ils ne sont pas à moi TT

**Genre :** style de drama. Triste.

**Note :** ohayo ! j'ai eu l'idée de ce one shot en jetant un vague coup d'œil aux scans du Naruto 17 (vague parce que je suis une des rares qui n'aime pas suivre les spoilers), en tombant sur la scène où Sasuke découvre les cadavres en rentrant chez lui. Court.

**Une dernière illusion.**

.- Je suis resté derrière à lancer des shurikens trop longtemps, il commence à être tard…

Sasuke accéléra le pas pour rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible. Il tourna au coin de la rue, et soudain, il lui sembla apercevoir une silhouette perchée sur un poteau électrique, se découpant sur la lune. Le temps qu'il cligne des yeux, elle avait disparu.

_J'ai rêvé ?_

Il baissa le regard. La scène qui s'étalait sous ses yeux le fit sursauter d'horreur. La rue principale du domaine des Uchiwa était jonchée de cadavre. Sasuke pensa d'abord à une attaque, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit que les cadavres portaient tous l'éventail des Uchiwa. Le petit garçon se mit à courir, jusqu'à sa demeure.

.- PAPA ! MAMAN !

.- Non, ne rentre pas Sasuke !

Il n'y eut plus un bruit à l'intérieur. Des sueurs froides coulant dans son dos, Sasuke avança une main tremblante et poussa la porte.

.- Itachi !

Naruto, tome 17

---

.- AAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Sasuke s'effondra, les souvenirs traversant sa tête, accompagnés d'une douleur intense.

.- Arh…nii-san…pourquoi ? demanda Sasuke en se remettant péniblement à genoux.

.- Pour mesurer mon pouvoir.

.- C'est tout ? tu…as tué tout notre clan…juste pour _ça _?

.- C'est…important.

.- …

Sasuke baissa les yeux. Il eut un sourire triste.

.- Pfuu…j'étais tellement sûr que tu ferais quelque chose dans le genre…

Itachi fronça un sourcil.

.- Tu le savais.

.- Oui. Je t'aime grand frère, je te connais.

L'enfant détourna le regard.

.- J'aurai préféré que ce soit un rêve. Où est mon frère ?

.- Le frère modèle que tu as poursuivi jusqu'à maintenant était là pour que tu évalues ton pouvoir.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux sans comprendre.

.- Tu deviendras un adversaire pour évaluer mon pouvoir. Cette capacité est en toi. Tu as un long moment pour me détester, et tu désireras toujours me surpasser. C'est pour cette unique raison que je te laisse en vie…pour moi même…

Sasuke baissa les yeux, anéanti.

.- Toi aussi tu peux développer le Mangekyou Sharingan, mais il y a une raison à cela. Tu dois…tuer ton ami le plus proche.

Sasuke avait peur. Il était paralysé par cette espèce de poison qui se distillait dans ses veines. Il mit un moment avant de parler.

.- C'est bien toi qui a tué Shisui…

.- Grâce à lui j'ai pu obtenir la pupille.

Son petit frère le regarda, les yeux emplis de terreur et d'incompréhension. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Itachi avait tout sacrifié pour un peu de pouvoir. Pourquoi le frère qu'il aimait tant était un monstre ? Itachi secoua la tête et poussa un petit soupir agacé.

.- Je perds mon temps avec toi.

Il lui indiqua où trouver une information qui, selon lui, l'aiderait à le haïr encore plus.

.- Si tu ouvres tes yeux à la vérité, avec moi, trois personnes pourront maîtriser le Mangekyou Sharingan.

Il laissa passer un temps, jaugeant son petit frère d'un œil calculateur.

.- Hehe…dans ce cas j'aurais eu raison de te laisser vivre. Maintenant…déteste moi, hais moi ! fuis, accroche toi à la vie, et quand tu auras les mêmes yeux que moi, pars à ma rencontre.

.- C'est ce que tu veux ? murmura Sasuke.

.- …!

.- Alors d'accord.

Sasuke releva courageusement la tête en ravalant ses larmes.

.- Je ferais tout ce que tu m'as dit. Je m'appliquerai à te haïr. Et quand viendra le moment où j'aurai un ami très proche, je me poserai la question fatidique : est-ce que je vais tuer celui qui m'a tant apporté pour un criminel ? est-ce que, oui ou non, je tiens plus à cet ami qu'à mon frère ? Et bien sûr la réponse sera non.

.- Vraiment…murmura Itachi. Tu seras capable de faire tout ça ?

.- K'so, marmonna Sasuke en essuyant une larme. Je t'aime de toutes mes forces, et si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que tu réalises tes rêves, je ne serai qu'un objet.

Vraiment…son stupide petit frère était plus intelligent qu'il ne l'imaginait finalement, et il lui était beaucoup plus dévoué que prévu.

.- Je voudrais savoir une chose. Un jour tu seras le plus fort du monde, grand frère. Je le sais. Et quand ce jour sera arrivé…après, que feras-tu ? comment te serviras-tu de ta force ?

Le regard d'Itachi se durcit.

.- Cela ne te regarde pas.

Peut-être devrait-il le tuer tout de suite finalement.

.- D'accord…alors…au revoir…

Itachi tourna les talons sans un regard pour lui.

.- Attends ! j'ai une condition ! fit Sasuke en s'avançant, le regard farouche.

Il devait faire appel à toute sa réserve de courage pour faire front à son frère comme ça.

.- Je ferais tout ce que tu attends de moi, à une seule condition.

Il attendit un moment, et comme Itachi ne disait rien, il pensa qu'il pouvait continuer. Serrant ses poings pour se donner du courage, ses frêles jambes d'enfant tremblant, il poursuivit.

.- Je veux que tu me prennes dans tes bras, maintenant. Et que tu me mentes. Juste dis moi que tu m'aimes. Joue le rôle.

Itachi se retourna à demi pour le regarder dans les yeux. Bien qu'habitué au rouge du sharingan, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'en être effrayé.

.- Il…il ne s'agit que d'une fois dans ta vie. C'est la dernière fois de ta vie où tu auras à me parler gentiment. Ce n'est pas grand chose.

Il hésita un moment.

.- S'il te plait.

Itachi se tourna. Si c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour réaliser ses ambitions. Il avança jusqu'au gamin et s'accroupit à son niveau. Il l'attira dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Aussitôt, Sasuke se bouina contre lui le plus fort possible.

.- Pardon Sasuke, murmura Itachi. Je t'aime très fort. Il faut que je parte, mais je te promets qu'on se reverra bientôt.

.- C'est vrai ? souffla Sasuke, un sourire sur les lèvres.

.- Oui, bien sûr.

Au bout de quelques instants, Itachi se détacha de Sasuke qui resta à genoux, et s'éloigna de lui de quelques pas. Sasuke était juste à côté des cadavres de ses parents. Les larmes menaçant de couler de nouveau, il passa la main sur leurs yeux et les leur ferma.

.- Pff…tu es si stupide Sasuke…si futile et si sentimental…tu n'es qu'un déchet…j'espère que je n'ai pas eu tort de te laisser en vie et que tu me satisferas.

.- Ah non…murmura Sasuke, un vague sourire tremblant flottant sur ses lèvres. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas perdre mes illusions comme ça. Laisse les moi. Je veux pouvoir croire à ton mensonge. Je veux pouvoir te haïr autant que je t'aime, comme ça, quand nous combattrons, tu pourras te tester efficacement tout en ayant le plaisir de me voir souffrir. Ma vie en échange d'un peu d'illusions, c'est pas grand chose…

Son frère fronça les sourcils.

.- Je pourrais tout aussi bien te haïr, Sasuke. Cesse tes caprices.

Sasuke haussa les épaules avec fatalité.

.- Je me demande si un jour tu as eu la moindre once d'amour pour moi de toute façon. Ça ne changera pas grand chose que tu me haïsses…je crois que finalement je vais rester une mauviette stupide…tu devras compter sur le pouvoir peu comparable au nôtre des Hyûga pour te tester.

Itachi tiqua. Il avait du cran, pour un gamin menacé de mort…pourquoi devait-il toujours se montrer si désagréablement surprenant quand il s'y attendait le moins ? mais sa proposition était alléchante. Il pouvait les garder, ses illusions…il revint près de Sasuke et s'accroupit de nouveau. Il le regarda dans les yeux, et lui parla franchement pour une fois.

.- Réellement, Sasuke…tu es chiant.

Sasuke pouffa de rire devant l'étrangeté de la situation et les paroles peu appropriées de son frère.

.- Oui c'est vrai.

Itachi soupira et l'attira de nouveau vers lui. Il permit même à Sasuke de nicher son nez dans son cou, chose qu'il n'avait jamais autorisée auparavant.

.- Tu sais que je t'aime, Sasuke, lui murmura-t-il. Mais je dois partir. J'ai tué notre clan pour nous protéger. Ils auraient voulu étouffer nos pouvoirs, parce que nous serions devenus trop forts pour eux, et même nous tuer.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

.- Pardonne moi je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi. Je te promets qu'on se reverra bientôt, d'accord ?

Sasuke hocha faiblement la tête. Itachi le détacha lentement de lui.

.- Je t'aime très fort, ok ?

Il l'embrassa sur le front, et Sasuke lui rendit un baiser sur la joue. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, il avait le sang de ses parents sur la bouche, Itachi ayant une trace de sang sur la joue qu'il avait embrassée. Quand Sasuke croisa une dernière fois les yeux de son frère, il avait activé le Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke se sentit devenir lourd et partit en arrière. Itachi l'allongea près de feus ses parents. Les yeux de son petit frère se fermaient lentement. Il lui tenait encore la main.

.- Moi aussi je t'aime très très très très fort, grand frère…Itachi nii-chan…souffla Sasuke avant de perdre complètement connaissance.

Itachi resta un moment agenouillé. Il ferma les yeux avec douleur.

- Sasuke…pourquoi dois-tu rendre les choses plus difficiles encore ?

Il respira profondément, et coupa une mèche de la frange de Sasuke. Elle disparut à l'intérieur d'un médaillon qu'il portait sous sa tenue d'anbu. Itachi effleura une dernière fois la joue de son petit frère, et l'instant d'après il avait disparu.

**OWARI !**

Kes : bouuuuuuh mais pourquoi Itachi est-il aussi méchant !

Itachi : la question qui s'impose en conséquence est donc : pourquoi me défends-tu quand même ?

Kes : parce que vu comment tu te justifies, je me dis que forcément c'est pas possible, doit y avoir une autre explication pour ces meurtres et ces méchancetés tu ne peux pas être aussi DEBILE !

Itachi : …

Kes : ano…reviews ? please ?


End file.
